


Семейка Лайтвудов

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Addams Family Fusion, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Ретейлинг Семейки Аддамс





	Семейка Лайтвудов

Магнус стоял перед мрачным домом причудливой формы. С виду самое обычное каменное строение в два этажа с жилыми помещениями на крыше, но оно будто разрубалось пополам не к месту прилепленной башней. Башня… мда. У богатых свои причуды. Впрочем, не только это настораживало. Здесь буквально каждая деталь кричала об экстравагантности. Начиная с того, что на территории особняка располагалось фамильное кладбище, заканчивая тем, что все вокруг было в паутине и пыли, словно здесь никогда не убирались или не жили вовсе. Но горящий в окнах свет сообщал, что дом населен кем-то.

— Надеюсь, там обитают не бомжи, — проворчал Магнус, нажимая на кнопку звонка.

Дверь ему открыла седая старуха с такой копной спутанных волос, которой позавидовала бы даже Гермиона Грейнджер.

— Добрый вечер, — вежливо представился Бейн, — я к мистеру Лайтвуду.

Пожилая женщина зашипела и отстранилась, прикрывая руками лицо, словно защищая его от всполохов жгучего пламени, которое может неосторожно лизнуть кожу.

— Ярко! Ярко! Слишком много цветов и жизни! — зашипела она.

Магнус растерянно посмотрел на свой ярко-синий пиджак, красную рубашку из переливающейся ткани, да и штаны были расшитый стразами… Возможно, следовало одеться поскромнее. Но это не про него.

— Все в порядке, мама, — произнесла мрачная дама, вышедшая к ним. — Мистер Бейн?

Мужчина кивнул, рассматривая местных обитательниц. Бледные, одетые в черное женщины. Одна уже в преклонном возрасте, другая помоложе, но значительно старше самого Магнуса. Старушка в ворохе своей черной одежды, что-то проворчала и, шелестя, ушла прочь. Вторая, в длинном, облегающем платье с кроваво-красными ногтями и таким же оттенком помады, вежливо протянула ладонь тыльной стороной наверх. Магнус улыбнулся и, склонившись, поцеловал ей руку. Он не был уверен в жесте, но, как знаток манер, предпочел перестраховаться.

— Приятно, что есть еще современные мужчины, знакомые с этикетом, — улыбнулась она, отходя в тень так, что луч света освещал лишь ее темные, мрачные глаза. — Меня зовут Мариз, — представилась она, разворачиваясь. — Следуйте за мной, Мистер Бейн. Мой супруг ждет вас. Свой пиджак можете отдать Ходжу.

То, что Магнус ранее принял за статую в темноте, шевельнулось и оказалось человеком. Высоченным амбалом, больше двух метров точно. Его лицо жутко напоминало хэллоуинские маски с изображением Франкенштейна.

— Благодарю, я предпочту его не снимать, — вежливо произнес Бейн, рассматривая внутреннее убранство.

Окружающие предметы явно были раритетными, старыми. Дорогой, гротескный антиквариат. Но впечатление портила вездесущая паутины и пыль.

Мариз тем временем привела его к кабинету своего супруга. Она постучала и вошла, не дожидаясь ответа.

— Роберт, любимый, к тебе приехал мистер Бейн.

Лысый, крупный мужчина вскочил из-за стола, на котором была разложена незавершенная шахматная партия.

— О, Мариза! — воскликнул он, устремляясь к женщине.

Та, с улыбкой, протянула к нему руки. Роберт нежно взял их в свои и принялся покрывать поцелуями, в перерывах бормоча комплименты.

— Позови Алека, а я пока введу Магнуса в курс дел.

Мариз улыбнулась и грациозно проплыла мимо.

— Итак, добро пожаловать, — произнес Роберт пристально изучая своего гостя.

Бейн нервно улыбнулся, раздумывая над тем какие черти его дернули согласиться приехать сюда.

— Я слышал, что вы — лучшая сваха из всех в городе. Это верно?

Вот и настал его черед включаться в работу. Магнус улыбнулся своей профессиональной улыбкой и сообщил:

— Безусловно, так и есть. У меня весьма обширная база самых разных кандидатов. Я способен подобрать вторую половинку кому угодно.

Роберт прищурился, изучая своего собеседника, после чего улыбнулся, продемонстрировав идеальный ряд зубов.

— Вот и проверим ваши способности! Если вы решите нашу деликатную проблемку, то я посоветую ваши услуги прочим членам своей семьи. В особенности моему брату Фестеру. У него жуткие проблемы с женщинами.

Мужчина протяжно вздохнул, печально посмотрел в пол, покачивая головой, а затем порывисто помчался к столу.

— Сигару?

— Благодарю, я не курю, — отказался Магнус. — Вы не пожелали обсуждать подробности по телефону. Так что буду признателен, если вы опишите в двух словах, кого мы ищем?

В этот момент дверь со скрипом отворилась. Магнус обернулся и увидел все семейство Лайтвудов в полном сборе. Мариз стояла впереди, освещение все также падало лишь на ее глаза. В этот момент Бейн подумал, что женщина специально выбирает такие углы. Сбоку от нее стояла та же старушенция. Только теперь на ней красовались огромные, затемненные очки, которые обычно использовали сварщики. Бабулька налетела бедром на стол, с которого едва не упала небольшая гильотина. Впрочем, из-за тряски лезвие не удержалось в креплении и с шумом опустилось вниз, отсекая голову тряпичной кукле, позабытой кем-то в этом жутком устройстве.

— Имоджен, тебе лучше присесть, — мягко произнесла Мариз, сжимая руки на хрупких плечах мальчика лет десяти.

Глаза этого дьяволенка, одетого в черный, строгий костюм, внимательно следили за Магнусом. С маниакальным пристрастием серийного потрошителя, который уже прикидывает в каком месте семейного кладбища зароет почки Бейна, и какому темному богу принесет в дар его сердце.

Ходж, тот самый амбал-слуга, молча стоял чуть поодаль. На его плече лежала рука… Просто рука без какого-либо владельца. Отрезанная кисть. Магнус отвел взгляд, надеясь, что это какая-то бутафория. Тогда он увидел двух оставшихся обитателей особняка. Стройную девушку с безразличным взглядом и высокого, нервного парня, смущенно глядящего в пол. Оба были очень эффектными и привлекательными.

— Это Магнус Бейн, — представил его Роберт, — а это моя семья. Мама Имоджен, с Мариз вы уже знакомы. Она моя супруга. Самая лучшая из всех когда-либо живущих на этой земле!

Миссис Лайтвуд улыбнулась мужу. Роковая женщина, определенно.

— Рядом с ней младший сын Максвелл. Чуть поодаль стоит наш слуга Ходж и его помощник Рука. Если что-то понадобится, можете обращаться к ним. Моя прелестная дочурка Изабель и ваш клиент — Александр.

Магнус приветливо улыбнулся.

— Приятно познакомиться, — произнес он, оценивая свою жертву. Хорош собой. Стеснителен. Нервозен. Молчалив (скорее всего семейное). Вкус в одежде оставляет желать лучшего.

Каждый на свой манер ответил на приветствие Бейна. Все, кроме Александра. Тот промолчал, не отрывая взгляда от пола.

— Сынок, подойди, — велел Роберт, подкрепляя свой призыв порывистым движением руки.

Паренек сделал неуверенный шажок. Стоящая рядом с ним Изабель с силой толкнула его вперед. Алек едва успел затормозить перед Магнусом и впервые посмотрел на него. Бейн даже забыл, как дышать. О, эти глаза! Невероятные! Его словно ударил разряд тока. Все вокруг, заволокло туманом. И не осталось ничего. Никого. Только он и Александр.

— Я согласен, — произнес парень своим низким, чуть хрипловатым голосом.

Магнус по-прежнему никого не видел и не слышал. Никого, кроме Александра. Но это наваждение развеял мрачный всполох молнии и жуткий раскат грома.

— О, любовь моя, — с улыбкой произнесла Мариз, — все в точности, как у нас с тобой.

— История повторяется, — громким голосом провозгласил Роберт, подходя к сыну и похлопывая его по плечу.

— Какая история? — вежливо поинтересовался Магнус, наблюдая за всеми.

Старушка морщилась.

— Ты уверен, внучок? Уверен? Подумай! — причитала она.

— Разумеется, он уверен, мама! — отчеканил Роберт все тем же громогласным тоном.

Изабель и Максвелл переглянулись и пренебрежительно фыркнули.

— Пойду, сниму бомбу с его машины раз так, — великодушно ответил мальчик, покидая помещение.

Девушка вздохнула.

— Я тогда принесу противоядие для сегодняшнего ужина. Жаль, что брат так быстро все решил.

Только Ходж стоял, как истукан, не участвуя в беседе. Собственно, Магнус мало чем от него отличался, поскольку его вопрос проигнорировали и… Его самого также игнорировали.

— Предлагаю обсудить некоторые подробности, — чуть повысил он голос, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Подробности? Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, мальчик мой! — отозвался Роберт, похлопывая Магнуса по плечу. — Мы все организуем с привычным размахом. По-лайтвудовски.

— Ох, я вспоминаю этот день, много лет назад, когда судьба связала нас, — произнесла Мариз, улыбаясь.

— О, моя дорогая! — пылко воскликнул Роберт, подлетая к супруге. Он положил руку ей на пояс, прижимая к себе, затем прогнул в спине, выполняя танцевальное па, и склонился над женщиной в страстном поцелуе.

Магнус предпочел не смотреть на это странное зрелище. Он обратился к Александру.

— Вы искали свою вторую половину. И я здесь…

Парень в миг приблизился, сокращая расстояние между ними, что заставило Бейна заткнуться. Он растерянно смотрел на Алека, который заговорил:

— И ты здесь. Ты приехал. А вселенная подала нам знак. Такой же мрачный и пугающий, как и все прекрасное. Это символ того, что нам предстоит страдать вместе. Мучиться до самого последнего вздоха. Вдвоем.

У Бейна отвалилась челюсть.

— Ч-что, простите? — переспросил он, шокировано.

— Ты и я, как две части единого целого. Две души, посланные на землю, чтобы найти друг друга и обречь на вечные муки. Ты будешь моим Люцифером, моим дьяволом во плоти. А я стану воплощением сатаны для тебя. Это будет идеальный союз.

— С-союз? — переспросил Магнус. — Я… не очень люблю садо-мазо… И…

— О, не стоит переживать! — пылко заверил Алек. — Помимо физической боли, всегда есть и душевные терзания. Боль от ревности…

— Самая жгучая! — Поддакнул сыну Роберт, который крепко обнимал жену и с умилением наблюдал за разворачивающейся перед ними сценой.

А Алек тем временем продолжил перечислять:

— Ссоры, недопонимания. Месть. Такая сладкая и холодная.

— Мариз, помнишь, как ты отрезала мне палец во время медового месяца? — с ностальгией спросил Роберт.

— Конечно же! — с улыбкой отозвалась женщина. — Мизинец левой ноги. Твой самый красивый палец. Я до сих пор ношу его собой.

Она потянула за цепочку, висящую на шее и вынула небольшой пузырек, заполненный формалином, в котором плавал уродливый, кривой обрубок мистера Лайтвуда.

— Хочешь, я подарю тебе свой мизинец? — предложил Алек, обнимая Магнуса за талию.

Бейну показалось, что у него сейчас глаза выкатятся. Что здесь вообще происходит? Это какая-то шутка? Рагнор с Рафаэлем наняли компанию, специализирующуюся на розыгрышах?

— Не… не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — нервно сглотнув, ответил Магнус.

— Верно, — согласился Алек, — нам не нужно повторять историю родителей! Мы создадим свою собственную. Полную страсти, огня и пыток. Такую, о которой будем рассказывать нашим детям.

— Нашим детям? Но… у нас их нет. И быть не может.

— О, на этот счет можете не волноваться, мистер Бейн, — мягко ответила Мариз. — Мама поможет вам.

Старуха самодовольно оскалилась.

— Я знаю нужные ведьминские заклинания, — закивала она.

— Магнус, — мягко произнес Алек, — давай поженимся в полнолуние?

— П…поже…женимся? Ты и я? Я и ты… И…

— Ой, да целуй ты его уже, сынок! — прокричал Роберт. — Не стоит оттягивать. Ни минуты. Также, как и я не в силах оторваться от твоей матери. Тем более — такой знак! Вы благословлены темными силами!

— Темными си…. — попытался задать очередной вопрос без ответа Магнус, но его перебил Алек. Послушный сын, не оставивший безо внимания наставления отца.

И теперь, когда нежные, мягкие губы самого красивого в мире мужчины целовали его, Бейн решил: почему бы и нет? Подумаешь, чокнутый с поехавшей семейкой. Зато сколько шарма и обаяния! И, что уж греха таить, коленки Магнуса дрожали, как у школьницы. Александр сводил его с ума.

— В полнолуние, так в полнолуние, — выдохнул он, когда снова смог говорить.


End file.
